Lady Zannah
Background Prehistory - 300 CE It is unknown when exactly Lady Zannah of Khera was born or much else for that matter other than what she tells people. From what has been gathered, Zannah is the daughter of Harmony & some Lord of Khera, born out of their mating ritual. The Kherubims were a race blessed with longevity but unfortunately, the race had become nearly infertile. Childbirth was a great honor so every Kherubim had to participate in a ritual where a female & male had to mate. If it resulted in pregnancy, the woman would become a priestess but if not, she could do with her life as she pleased. After coming of age, Lady Zannah & Majestros had been selected to mate together. Their union would result in childbirth. Though she carried out her pregnancy with her head held high, she could not let go of her dreams to become a warrior. After expressing her feelings to her mother, they both decided they would lie about Zannah's child. They would say that the child did not make it through birth while Harmony took up a lover & claimed the baby as her own. The daughter Kenesha then grew up believing she was the younger sister of Zannah. Her mother would becoming a living legend of their civilization for having two births. To honor her mother, Zannah followed her dreams & created the the Coda Sisterhood, a completely female caste of warriors devoted to the honor of combat. Over the years, the Coda would grow in power & become a major faction of Khera. As leader of the Coda & an elite warrior, she was picked to be on the team of Kherubims to go aboard the explorer ship to gain intel on the Daemonites. Unfortunately, their ship would crash land on Earth after battling with a Daemonite warship. Zannah only survived as she was able to make to one of the rescue pods in time. Along with the other surviving members of Coda, she was able to blend in among the human populations. The Daemonites could only do so through their power of possession & shapeshifting. For the next few millennia, Zannah & other Kherubims would wage in a secret war with the Daemonites, unknown to humans. The Coda would prove to be strong warriors, fighting in many battles. They would eventually end up in the the Trojan War on the side of the Greeks. Zannah was the one who gave Ulysses with the idea of the Trojan Horse. After the massacre of the Trojans & their army, the Greeks repaid Zannah & her warriors by giving them the Peloponnese Peninsula of Greece as place for them to settle. They would remain here on their own but would eventually come into contact with the Amazons by the grace of the Greek gods. The two sisterhood would form an alliance that would one day come in handy. Some of the newer members of Coda began to oppose Zannah as they felt she wasn't a true leader. They kidnapped her & her followers, torturing them for days as they had learned dark sorcery from a witch name Tapestry. Eventually, Zannah & her followers were able to escape but she was never the same after. After tainting their base with dark sorcery, their land had become cursed. With nowhere else to go, the Coda would eventually be allowed settle in Themyscira due to their their good standing with the Amazons. 300 CE - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Kherubim Physiology ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Stamina ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Senses ** Accelerated Healing *** Enhanced Immunity: She is essentially immune to all poisons, toxins, venom, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergens & radiations. ** Immortality: As a Kheran, Zealot possesses virtual immortality. Her race is extremely long lived as she has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization & is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. * Sorcery: Zealot is a powerful enchantress with the potential to be among the most powerful magic users on the planet. During this time, she exhibited the ability of Telepathic Communication, Mystical Blasts, Teleportation, Matter Reconstruction, Mystical Shields & Mystical Manipulation. * Martial Artists * Hand to Hand Combat * Weaponry * Enhanced Intellect: She possesses enhanced intellect in the fields of Occultism, Computer Operation, Criminology, Medicine, Historiography, Interrogation, Intimidation, Tracking, Survival & Surveillance. * Multilingualism Weaknesses * Mental Illness: Zealot hides emotions & is prone to obsessive tendencies. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 5 * Weapons: Level 7 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Her actual birthday is unknown but she's at least over 5000 years old. * Zealot is essentially unmatched when she's with a sword. * Though taught in sorcery, Zealot has purged herself of these abilities & rarely uses these powers. However, she still has a powerful mystical aura. * She can survive in almost any condition. * Lady Zannah has a power ranking of 290, classifying her as Threat Level 6. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kherubim Category:Aliens Category:WildCATs Category:Coda Sisterhood Category:LGBT+ Category:Computer Operation Category:Occultism Category:Multilingualism Category:Slade Wilson's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 6